


Hear me roar

by Moe89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"La vita è stata dura con te. Ti ha dato tutto ciò che si potrebbe desiderare. Sei diventata regina indiscussa di tutti e Sette i Regni, sposata all'uomo che sconfisse il drago. Ma niente è regalato ed un Lannister paga sempre i propri debiti."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear me roar

La vita è stata dura con te. Ti ha dato tutto ciò che si potrebbe desiderare. Sei diventata regina indiscussa di tutti e Sette i Regni, sposata all'uomo che sconfisse il drago. Ma niente è regalato ed un Lannister paga sempre i propri debiti.  
L'umiliazione nel vedere le amanti di tuo marito ti ha scavato nelle orbite, mangiandole dall'interno; l'ira nel sentire le offese, le accuse del popolo ti ha riempito le orecchie di sangue, lo ha fatto colare da esse ad imbrattarti gli abiti ed impiastricciarti i capelli.  
E poi vi è stato il dolore, che ti ha cucito le labbra, ti ha tagliata, mangiata, ti ha costretta a tendere le mani in avanti, ad immergerle nelle viscere del tuo stesso cadavere. Il dolore dell'abbandono, il dolore della solitudine, il dolore di essere una Lannister. Ed è sempre il dolore che ti ha temprata, cresciuta come lo spettro di quella madre che ti è stata strappata troppo presto.  
Quando infine sei invecchiata e la tua bellezza è invecchiata con te, quando tuo figlio è salito sul Trono di Spade e tu sei stata messa da parte, come una bambola rotta, è stato il dolore a darti ciò che era tuo di diritto: la forza dei Lannister. E allora hai ruggito. Un ruggito pieno d'odio, rancore e risentimento, un ruggito che ha messo i Sette Regni in ginocchio.  
O almeno così credevi.  
Perchè mentre il leone mostrava al mondo la sua furia, un piccolo fiore nasceva nell'ombra.


End file.
